My Deepest Desire
by MzXJacobXBlack
Summary: Yuuki comes back and Zero's deepest desires for her also resurface. One-shot with a simple plot twist at the end.


She stood in front of me wearing a black dress and a pair of black ballet flats. Her brown hair was longer and her big brown eyes that used to be full of life were now dull. I haven't seen her in years and out of nowhere she appears in the woods on the school grounds. A faint smile appears on her lips as she looks at me. A part of me still missed her while another part of me wished to destroy her.

"Hello Zero," she spoke my name softly.

The part of me that I thought was gone from me forever resurfaced easily as she spoke my name.

"I've missed you so much," she said smiling.

I've missed her bright smile, gentle touch, and the taste of her essence. Slowly I could feel the agonizing need to be close to her, to touch her and to taste her. I could feel the deep hidden desires of my past ways flow through my body.

"I need you," she said snapping me out of my trance.

She didn't need me she had Kaname.

"Come," she said as she pulled her hair back and offered up her neck to me, "drink."

I needed to control the beast that was still inside of me. I couldn't taste her essence.

"Don't fight it Zero," she spoke as she took a step closer. "I need you to drink from me. I need to feel whole again."

A sharp pain ran through my chest and I gripped it. No, I can't give in. I could feel the change taking over, my desires for her growing stronger, and my self-control growing weaker. I could feel my body changing from the tingling of my teeth to the red of my eyes. My level E side was taking over.

"Yes, that's it," she encouraged. "Give into your desires. Become one with me."

I looked at her as she smiled ruefully at me. I didn't ask her why. I took a few steps and closed the gap between us. She revealed her neck to me again and I examined it as if it was a fine piece of glass. I ran my nose down the nape of her neck and smiled when there was a vein protruding from her neck. It was calling out to me begging me to pierce it. I flicked my tongue over it and heard a small moan come from her lips. I pressed my lips to it giving it a gentle caress then gave it a long lick feeling the vein pulse against my tongue. I could hear her blood go into a frenzy and her heartbeat quicken. Without warning, I bit into her silky smooth flesh and my eyes widen as the blood eagerly rushed to greet me. I greedily took her essence and heard her moans of approval. It was something about the process that was erotic in its own way. I closed my eyes as I let the sensation of feasting on her essence overtake me like ecstasy. When I was finished, I carefully let go of her and licked my mark clean then kissed it softly. Her blood flowed through my body like a stream flowing into a river. My deep desires dispersed into thin air and I returned to normal.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly in my ear.

I only wish I could do something for her in return. The next moment my back was against a tree and she was lifting me up in the air by my neck. She had grown much stronger over the years and I could barely breathe as she tightened her hold on my neck.

"What...are...you...doing?" I asked between gasps.

"What does it look like?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side. "I'm trying to kill you."

I felt like I was about to explode from the lack of oxygen and I could feel myself slowly fading away. But with the last bit of strength I had I took out my Bloody Rose then aimed and fired. Immediately her grip on my neck loosened and we both looked down as my Bloody Rose dripped with a crimson liquid. She let me go and I fell to the floor then she collapsed on top of me. I held her in my arms as she smiled at me.

"I'm glad it was you," she said hoarsely. "When Kaname died I didn't know who to turn to. So I thought it would be better if I just died since I can't live without him." I watched as tears came to her eyes. "I've always loved you Zero and I always will."

Afterwards she closed her eyes and took her last breath. I watched as the life drained out of her and she slowly disintegrated into dust.


End file.
